Starting the Day, Saitoh Family Style
by Gumi Reloaded
Summary: This story happens right after A Conversation at a Crossroad. The Saitoh family starts their day and heads to school and work. Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi prove the old saying, "Kids Say the Darndest Things," is still alive and well. Parents also discuss some pending matters.
1. Chapter 1 Conspiracies

**Starting the Day, Saitoh Family Style**

**Date**: 8 February,

**Time**: Early in the Morning

**Place**: Tstutomu and Tsuyoshi's Den, Casa de Saitoh, New Meji Children's Academy and of course, the good ol' DOJ. (Whew!)

**Characters**: Saitoh, Tokio, Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi

**Current Mood**: hopeful

**Current Location**: All over New Meiji (The Commute is Hell, but the Company is Lovely)

**Current Music**: Two kids blabbering in the backseat

**Chronology****: This story takes place right after Conversation at a Crossroad (Saitoh and Tokio) and right before Into the **

** Wild (Saitoh and Okita) and It's Off to Work I Go (Tokio and Karen). **

**Chapter 1 Conspiracies**

**CLINK**

Saitoh put the last glass into the dishwasher.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and noted, with approval, that the household was running 19 minutes, 36 seconds ahead of schedule. With the heavy pollution restrictions in place, the normal gridlock going into downtown was going to be worse than usual and with the increased risk to himself and his family, taking public transport was far too dangerous. He'd have to pay an environmental penalty fee for driving, but it sure beat the hell out of getting killed going to or from work.

(Speaking of work)

Saitoh's tablet and watch had been going off all morning, like a windchime on crack. While in principle, and unless it was an emergency, he refused to look at either during a meal with his family, he'd checked his messages before breakfast and already had a full day's work of work in his inbox. Tokio had fixed breakfast (which he had to admit was much better tasting that nutritionally sound and vitamin packed protein heavy breakfast bars that resembled a log and tasted slightly worse) in record time. He wasn't sure how the woman was able to accomplish this feat without burning the eggs or forgetting to butter the toast) but the meal had been appreciated by the whole family.

Saitoh wiped his hands with a towel. Had someone been engaging in illegal surveillance of a private residence without the benefit of a gainfully obtain search warrant, they might have (right before getting shot) been able to detect a hint of a smile on a certain police officer's face. This of course, would not have been admissible in a court of law, but that's really beside the point.

The point is that despite the crushing workload that was waiting and the increased security threat hanging over the heads of every person in the home, this morning was a good one. Saitoh had clawed his way through far too many mornings of a far less positive nature not to take note. Tokio, who was returning to work, was getting ready in the bathroom and the boys were tiding up their rooms.

(Speaking of the boys)

Saitoh cocked an ear and listened. It was quiet. He frowned and set the towel down. Too quiet.

In his line of work, silence was a rarity, a quiet punctuation between one crisis and the next. Three years of single parenting had taught him that when children went silent, something was invariably up and usually resulted in messes, skinned knees or upset school administrators or some unholy combination of the three.

While all parents are, to some extent, able to move quietly, very few are able to move quickly and with absolute silence. Saitoh was one such parent. He suspected that keeping his stalking skills sharp would set him up for when the boys became adolescents and would require additional supervision.

He came to the boy's bedroom door. Uncharacteristically, it was shut. His offspring were, if the hissed whispers and giggles were any indication, conspiring once again.

"Are you sure?" Tsuyoshi still had a lot to learn about the nuances of whispering quietly.

"Yes, I'm positive," Tsutomu was better at keeping his voice down. "We have two mothers. You don't remember our first mom, but you'll be able to remember Takagi-san, which is good. She said she'll help us remember our other mother as well, maybe even get to have a picture of her and a new family picture."

"I like pictures!" Saitoh could hear his youngest son bouncing up and down behind the closed bedroom door. "I like pictures and breakfast with toast and eggs and juice and…"

The bouncing stopped.

"Tsutomu?"

"Yes?"

"If she is our mother, does that mean she gets to stay with us? You know, forever?"

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Well, of course," Tsutomu said after a moment, his voice firm and authoritative, "that's why father brought her home in the first place. She was missing. He found her. Now we're a family."

Saitoh leaned against the wall, resting his head on his forearm as his listened and carefully thought about all that had been said.

"We're a family!" Tsuyoshi was bouncing again. "I like families!"

"I do too," Tsutomu agreed, indulgently.

"This is even better than getting matching baseball hats!" The bouncing could now be felt through the floor boards.

"Who knows, someday we might even get a brother or a sister. I bet it will be a brother. I'm sure of it, in fact."

"How will we get a brother?" The bouncing abated. "Will they go buy us one?"

"Of course not," Tsutomu said, his tone drawling like his father's was wont to do, "They have to make one, silly."

"Make one? Like making miso soup?"

Saitoh's eyebrows shot up as the overheard conversation suddenly took a detour.

"Kind of," now Tsutomu didn't sound quite as confident as before. "I heard some kids talking about it at school. It sounds kind of gross."

"Gross?" Tsuyoshi sound both horrified and delighted at the prospect.

"Hitomi-san said they have to kiss," Tsutomu said, the disgust in this voice clear, "Also, Akira-san said they have to be naked and…"

**(WHAT THE HELL?!)**

Saitoh opened the door to the bedroom so quickly that Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi jumped with surprise. It wasn't easy rattling a battle-hardened New Meiji police officer; the realization that his innocent children were attending school with a bunch of pre-pubescent perverts was more than up to the task.

Both Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi jumped with surprise and then scrambled to their feet, standing at attention.

"The conversation you were having is not appropriate," Saitoh said, scowling. Hells bells.

"You heard us?" Tsuyoshi was impressed.

"I hear everything," Saitoh said solemnly while giving his eldest son a side glance that spoke volumes.

"Are you dressed and ready for school?"

"Yes, Sir!" Caught in the act of conspiring about babies, ball-caps and the many benefits of having two mothers, Tsuyoshi and Tsutomu were now on their best behavior.

Saitoh came in their room and looked around. The boy's room was neat, the beds were made, almost.

"Tsuyoshi," Saitoh knelt down by his youngest son's bed, "this isn't acceptable." He pointed at the half tucked in sheet and blanket.

"Corners are hard." Tsuyoshi started to protest, then stopped after getting a look.

"Corners build character," Saitoh replied as he set about showing his youngest how to properly make the bed.

**SEVERAL MINUTES (AND TWO BED CORNERS) LATER **

**SECURE AND ENCRYPTED EMAIL MSG:**

To: K. Soma  
From: H. Saitoh  
Subject: Childcare Arrangements

**START**

Katsu,

I received your previous voice message. Please see attached bank transfer to cover transportation costs, care and meals for the boys for the past month. I wanted to let you know that alternative arrangements have been made for the care of the children and that your assistance is no longer necessary. Based on previous conversations, I anticipate this development will be to your satisfaction.

The care you have provided to the boys over the past three years has been deeply appreciated. I am well aware of the burden that you have had to carry and I regret the inconvenience that it has placed on you and your family. It is my hope that the new arrangements, effective immediately, will provide you with additional time with your husband and children as well as free you up to attend to personal matters.

Hajime

ATTACHMENT: BNKTNSFR ID #9452.4897.4804

**END**

Saitoh hit SEND.

Relief mixed with regret filled him. He was deeply in Katsu's debt for the care that she'd provided to Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi over the past three years. While he refused to excuse himself for his failings in this matter and had tried to make amends, what little relationship he'd been able to maintain with his older sister had been irrevocably damaged.

(Ahou…she lost her best friend when Yaso died and then was forced to care for the boys when I was unable to. What do you expect from her?)

Even if relations were prickly, Saitoh deeply valued family bonds (a pack is a pack, after all) and regretted that the estrangement between he and Katsu would likely last for a long duration, perhaps for the rest of their lifetimes. Katsu's husband, a physician, was a Bodhisattva if there ever was one, and while it had been years since he'd been allowed to spend any time with his nieces and nephews, they were good kids who were nearly as fond of baseball as he was.

(What's done is done.)

Katsu was now free to care for her family as she saw fit, without encumbrances.

Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi (who were anything but encumbrances in his eyes) would now have the opportunity to be raised by a father and a mother who loved them and viewed them as a blessing rather than an inconvenience.

(Thank the Gods that Tokio is willing to raise the children alongside me.)

While it was true that she'd been their mother in a previous life, her compassion and innate goodness in this one would radically transform how the boys were raised and perceived themselves. The fact she was willing, without conditions or resentment, to become the mother that the boys desperately needed, to say nothing of agreeing to become his wife was nothing short of a miracle. The irony of the fact that he didn't believe in miraculous occurrences was not lost upon him.

(Hells bells, I'm turning into a sentimental twit.)

He snorted. Normally twits, whether sentimental or otherwise, were regarded with a mixture of amusement and disdain by the police officer. Saitoh chalked up his musings to the fact that he'd found his wife after hundreds of years and she was crazy enough to marry him after the briefest courtship he'd ever heard of and decided that he'd give himself a bit of leeway, at least for the next few days.

"Daddy?" Tsuyoshi tugged on his pantleg.

Saitoh set down the secure tablet he used on the table and bent down so that he was eye level with his youngest son. The child rearing books he'd read were clear on the fact that eye to eye contact was critical for forming strong communication bonds between a parent and their offspring. He felt a twinge of pain in his leg, but it was more than manageable.

"Yes?"

Tsuyoshi bit his lower lip for a moment. His expression became quite serious. "I'm not very happy."

Saitoh quirked up an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you told Takagi-san a story this morning in the kitchen and we didn't get one last night." Tsuyoshi folded his arms. "I don't think that's fair at all."

"Life isn't fair, Son," Saitoh said firmly, his expression as serious as the boy's. He waited for a moment for this reminder to sink in, and then reached out and ruffled Tsuyoshi's black hair. The four year old grinned. "However, in this case, your complaint has merit. Story time is part of our routine."

"And we stick to our routines," Tsutomu bent down so the he was at the same eye level as his father and little brother, "because we're not barbarians".

Saitoh nodded, pleased that his oldest son understood the importance of time management. "That is correct. Since I failed to tell you boys a story last night, I'm duty bound to tell one this evening, one that is twice as long."

"Twice?" Tsuyoshi tilted his head.

"Two times as long," Saitoh patiently explained.

"Will it have the Princess in it?" Tsutomu asked, rather slyly.

"It will," Saitoh nodded. He thought of what Tokio had told him this morning, about how his oldest was struggling with many things. He gave the boy's shoulder a firm squeeze and was mindful to let the contact linger. To his surprise, Tsutomu reached up and patted his hand in a clearly affectionate gesture, something that hadn't happened for a very long time.

"And the Samurai, will he kill some bad guys?" Tsuyoshi loved it when the hero of the story slayed evil instantly.

"Of course, he will. What do you expect a respectable Samurai to do with himself?"

Saitoh snorted again. So did his boys. Loudly.

This was good.

"Are you both ready for school?" Saitoh asked. It was about time for them to go.

"Is Takagi-san going to come with us today?" Tsuyoshi was filled with questions, as usual. "Does she need a car seat cause I can let her borrow mine if she wants."

"She is going back to work today. I will make sure that she gets there safely," he replied, then added, "and no, she doesn't need a car seat, though your officer is appreciated."

Tsutomu sighed, as if relieved.

Speaking of Tokio, Saitoh glanced up as he heard the attorney. She'd been standing there a while, perhaps listening.

(Sneaky woman. She's nearly as quiet as I am.)

He stood up and so did the boys, as if to welcome her to the living room. As she appeared, he did his level best not to ogle, as he'd reached his sentimentality quota for the morning, but couldn't help it. Takagi Tokio was a damn fine looking woman

**TOKIO**

**Less than an hour before...**

The boys went to their room to make their beds. Although he did not know why, which was good because he was much too young to know that, Tsutomu did understand that his parents needed a little more time alone. His action showed consideration, perceptiveness and a growing maturity.

"Hajime, why don't you go change, while I get breakfast started."

He nodded, lightly kissing her forehead before untangling both of them from their kitchen chair, which was probably going to need some repair work. It was never meant to carry the weight of two adults. She was glad that he held onto her arm until she steadied herself on her feet when he helped her off the chair. Her legs felt like a couple of strands of limp soba. It had been quite a morning in more ways than one between her after midnight night discussion with their older son, and then another one with Hajime only a few hours later, which ended in a very proper, straight forward proposal, much to Tokio's delight.

"I'm taking you to work this morning." His tone was matter-of-fact and clearly brooked no protest. She wouldn't have anyway. There was no other safe way for her to get to the office. After the bombing there was really nothing left of her car, or the contents which included one very nice dress. That dress would probably be harder to replace than her car. She and Tae had shopped for hours for that one.

The Major put his hand on the top of her head to smooth down her messy hair before heading down the hall.

The attorney watched his retreating back. Shaking her head, a small smile graced her face. Regardless of what may be thrown at them from here on out, the woman was sure nothing could prevent them from having less than a wonderful life now that their family from so long ago was back together again, sans one member.

Tokio managed to get breakfast on the table fairly quickly, so it was almost ready when the men of the household returned to the kitchen. She looked forward to sharing more wonderful family breakfasts with her guys, just as she had this morning, just as she had in the past. It was the perfect way to start the day in her opinion.

In Meiji 1 there were no daughters in their home until Tsutomu married Midori. She could not help but wonder whether Tsutomu would find her in this world. If that were the case , it would be years in the future. In those days the girl boarded with them when she attended Tokyo Women's Normal School.

**Presently...**

Now it was Tokio's turn to get ready for work. The Major was in charge of clean up after they finished eating. He had the boys clear the table while he filled the dishwasher. Thankfully, there was no bringing water in from the well these days. The modern world did have some positive aspects especially in the area of household chores.

Tokio was quite pleased that she, and her soon to be husband, were already working together as an efficient team, just as they had all those years ago.

After breakfast she'd gone to the guest bedroom to change out of the jeans and blue top she'd donned first thing this morning for her discussion with Hajime. While she looked at what was hanging in the closet, the sound of two sets of light footfalls rushed past the door going down the hall towards the boys' room.

Now that she would be a permanent member of this household, Tokio needed to learn both the morning and evening routines for the Major's family. It was her great desire to fit into the life Hajime had carved for his children and himself. She was sure that his new position would keep him away from home, just like his work for the Tokyo MPD did during their first marriage. In that case she would be the one to direct the family's activities and defend the household while he was absent. This time around she wouldn't be using a naginata, the traditional weapon of samurai women who defended their households while their husbands were in service to the lord of their domain. Tokio counted on the promise Hajime made to her this morning to continue her training. She was glad that there was a firing range in the complex where they both worked. It would make it easier if they could find a little time during the work day a few times a week to practice, perhaps during lunch, if he took a lunch break. He might do it for her even if he usually didn't.

Captain Wantanabe brought over just a couple of sets of work clothes from her condo, so there wasn't much of a decision to make about which outfit to choose. Tokio usually didn't fuss over what to wear anyway, at least when it came to choosing what to wear to work, as long as it looked professional. She was a bit suspicious that the officer hadn't included any pants suits. Tokio preferred them for cold weather. It was still February. She didn't really know Captain Wantanabe, but Tokio wondered if the woman only brought over a couple of skirts with matching blazers so the attorney would be forced into showing a bit of 'leg'. It wouldn't be much since the hems of all of Tokio's work clothes were below the knee. Two hundred years ago it was scandalous if a woman did not cover her neck all the way to the nape. How times have changed.

When the attorney was properly dressed, she exited the guest bedroom and took the few steps to the main bathroom which was just across the hallway. She had no desire to make anyone late today. Tokio was sure her former husband was as punctual as he had been in Meiji 1. She had barely closed the door behind her when she almost did not hear another set of footsteps. That had to be the Major. He was going in the direction of the boys' room, and he was being very quiet about it. She was sure he was trying to go undetected, which made her wonder what was up. Perhaps he would tell her about his mission later after the children were taken to school. The attorney was sure that he and the boys had an established routine before leaving each morning, but was this stealth maneuver part of it?

Tokio fastened her long hair into a tidy bun. It was so much easier to do work, especially paperwork, without hair falling in your face. She would never consider cutting her hair any shorter than it was. In fact she was thinking of letting it grow a little longer. The woman had very fond memories of the then Captain of the Third Unit taking her hairpins out before they turned in for the evening and letting her very long tresses, which reached past her waist, fall like a soft curtain around them. It would be fun to do that again in this era she realized.

The prosecutor wore only very light make-up to work, but during pollution alerts, such as the one this morning, she always put on a coat of clear protective lotion to keep the damage to her skin to a minimum. She was not a vain person, but she had no desire to turn into a wrinkled prune before her time. She wouldn't have to look at herself, unless she were staring into a mirror, but she wanted to spare her husband of having to look at a face that had turned old before its time.

There was also the matter of lip protection. Not that she spent much time out in these conditions by choice, but some exposure to polluted air was unavoidable. The brand she used, called Iron Lady, had a little color and it did a bang up job preventing painful, pollution cracked lips.

Taking one last look in the mirror after trying to control a lock of hair that refused to stay put, Tokio shook herself from the memory of what happened this morning prior to the wonderful family breakfast they shared. That is what brought her to this point. He was taking her to work. Period. She was an independent minded woman, but in this case she knew better than to protest. She completely understood.

Her hand was on the doorknob, about to open the bathroom door, when she heard light footfalls heading from the bedroom end of the house toward the living room-kitchen area. Ah, that had to be 'her' men. She guessed that it was appropriate for her to think of them in that way, since she was once again the alpha female of this household.

Tokio was impressed with how silent they tried to be on their journey down the hall. Made her wonder if that was part of their father's training routine. Quite an accomplishment for two small boys, especially when one was as bouncy as ball of silly putty.

Listening carefully for them to reach the living room, she opened the bathroom door slowly, then traced their path as quietly as she could. They weren't the only ones who knew how to play the game of stealth.

As soon as she heard their voices, she paused, just at the end of the hallway wall, where it opened to the front room. Then she listened, wondering whether Hajime would sense she was there. He was always so good at doing that.

A cascade of conversation reached her ears, causing a soft smile to grace her pollution-protected lips.

_"Will it have the Princess in it?" "It will" "And the Samurai, will he kill some bad guys?" "Of course, he will. What do you expect a respectable Samurai to do with himself?"_

_"Are you both ready for school?" "Is Takagi-san going to come with us today?". "Does she need a car seat cause I can let her borrow mine if she wants."_

_"She is going back to work today. I will make sure that she gets there safely," "and no, she doesn't need a car seat, though your offer is appreciated."_

At that point Tokio rounded the corner and stepped into the living room.

"Looks like everyone is ready to go," she greeted them, giving a little bow. "Hope I'm not too late." She doubted that she was, but this was her first morning leaving from home with the rest of her family. She would have to check on the exact time she needed to be ready for departure when she had a free moment with the Major.

They all stood when she entered. The attorney was not surprised that he was teaching their sons how to behave in a considerate, respectful manner. She expected no less from him.

The way Hajime looked at her did not go unnoticed. It was a husband's prerogative after all. She gave him a look of appreciation in return.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mother Responds

**Chapter 2 - A Mother Responds**

**SAITOH**

_"Looks like everyone is ready to go. Hope I'm not too late."_

"No, we're just finishing up," Satioh said warmly as Tokio entered the room. The boys happily welcomed her as they grabbed their backpacks and prepared to leave the house. He noticed that when it came to a bit of ogling, Tokio gave as good as she got. He liked that, nearly as much as he decided he liked her ankle bones. He wondered if Karen had intentionally picked out clothing that showed a bit of leg.

Probably. Oh, well. He wouldn't complain.

"Tsutomu. Tsuyoshi. Come put your coats on."

Tsutomu came over immediately and slid on his dark blue school coat. As he was doing so, the seven-year-old boy glanced over at the black haired attorney, a small, almost shy smile appearing on his normally somber face. Saitoh raised his eyebrows in Tokio's direction, his appreciation clear. Clearly, the late-night discussion between Tsutomu and his soon to be mother had been a fruitful one.

"Father," Tsutomu said (once the smiling and side-glances with Tokio were finished) "my teacher said that we're going to have to work on a science project next week."

Saitoh nodded. School projects were serious business in the Saitoh household, despite the occasional setback. A few months prior, Tustomu had done an excellent job of showing the improvements in weaponry over the years for his history class. The other children had found the use of ballistics gel and fake blood to be most excellent. The school psychologist (and semi-hysterical history teacher) had thought otherwise.

"She said that we're going to be learning about worms."

Saitoh was rather unimpressed. "Why worms?"

Tsutomu rolled his eyes. "I asked her, cause I wanted to built either a volcano or a catapult, but she said no and that learning about worms wasn't messy."

Saitoh snorted. So did his eldest. It was a good thing the boys were going to be transferring to a different school, hopefully one that would give the boys an additional measure of security and a more challenging education. Between the administrators not being proactive about a serious bullying problem, leaving Tsutomu and an informal pediatric police force that the boy had created to monitor the playground for miscreants, and a penchant for underestimating the intelligence of the children who attended it, the elementary school clearly was not meeting muster.

"Tsuyoshi," Saitoh turned his attention to his youngest son. He was bouncing again. Saitoh put a hand on the boy's head to stop him and then helped the four-year-old slip on a matching school coat.

"Daddy?" Tsuyoshi was wriggling like an eel, twisting around to look at Tokio and Tsutomu and then back at him. Saitoh wondered if he'd ever been so fidgety. Probably not. "May I ask you a super important question?"

"You may," Saitoh said as he fished out a slender cylinder from the satchel containing his tablet and papers for work, "but first you need to take your medicine." He handed Tsuyoshi a prescriptive inhaler. Tokio came over to where the boys were standing and began watching like a hawk...ah, wolf, her expression indicating that she was giving this part of the morning routine all of her attention.

"It doesn't taste good," Tsuyoshi said, frowning a little.

"Medicine rarely does," Saitoh helped the boy undo the red cap on the inhaler, then watched carefully as Tsuyoshi put the device between his lips and then pressed a button, sending a dose of bronchial stabilizers into the child's lungs. "Hold your breath and count to ten."

Tsuyoshi was still perfecting said counting so Saitoh helped him. "One more time." When he was finished, Tsuyoshi coughed and grimaced at the sour taste the medication left in his mouth.

"Well done," Saitoh said as he put the inhaler away. While Tsuyoshi's asthma wasn't life-threatening, on days like this with a horrendous particulate count, breathing difficulties were almost a certainty.

"Is he always going to have to take that stuff?" Tsutomu asked, concerned.

"Only when the air pollution is severe."

Tsutomu frowned, "So everyday then."

"Daddy?" Tsuyoshi heroically tried not to bounce. "May I ask my super important question now?"

Saitoh smirked, "You may."

Tsuyoshi nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face. With a semi-restrained whoop, he bounded over to Tokio and grabbed her by the hand, his amber eyes alight.

"So, Tsutomu said that you're our second mommy and that you're going to be living with us forever and that you were lost and that Daddy found you and that we're going to be a family and can take pictures and that someday you're going to make a baby but not like Miso soup and that it might be a brother! Is that true? Is it?"

"Blabbermouth…" Tsutoumi muttered with a groan, his cheeks going scarlet with embarrassment.

"Am not!" Tsuyoshi said indignantly, his hand still in Tokio's, "besides, Daddy said I could ask my question."

Saitoh pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for parental patience, not even sure how to respond to the boy's questions that came faster than round from a fully automatic assault rifle.

**TOKIO**

The attorney and her oldest shared glances and a smile. If she'd been close enough to reach him, she would have given him a squeeze on his shoulder. She didn't miss the look of approval the Major gave her, either. He was clearly pleased with Tsutomu's silent exchange with her.

Tokio hoped that Tsutomu would not be embarrassed if she gave him a hug or a squeeze on the shoulder, as she had done in private last night, in front of his father or brother. If that were the case, and she hoped it wouldn't be, he would need to understand that a mother had certain prerogatives when her children were young, at least in the privacy of her own home, and this was now her home. In the woman's opinion two of those mother's rights were giving her children a frequent hug, and an occasional light kiss on the top of their head. Probably not this morning, perhaps tonight, but it would be soon, both of her sons would be on the receiving end of their mother's affection. The Major would need to suffer through, or put up with, her propensity to show a degree of affection to her children, because it was not negotiable. That was the way she'd been in the past, and she wasn't about to change now, 200 years later.

Speaking of affection, in Tokio's way of thinking, children needed to see a degree of modest affection between their parents in order to grow up to be emotionally healthy adults. Children needed an example of how two people in a healthy marriage relationship treat each other. Therefore, the Major better be prepared to receive a brief hug, a light kiss on the cheek or both, as a greeting when he returned home from being gone all day, if the two of them didn't return home together. If they did drive home together, she would give him a more substantial greeting once they were in the privacy of their car. Although her memories of being driven home the night of the bombing were still a bit fuzzy, she did remember the darkened glass on his sedan which prevented prying eyes from spying on the car's occupants.

Tokio approached the Major and their boys, watching and listening very carefully, as the man supervised their youngest as he dosed himself with the inhaler. She needed to learn the procedure so she could supervise if the occasion arose. She was pleased that Hajime taught their son to use the device by himself. One never knew when an unexpected circumstance would force a child to take his medication on his own.

The prosecutor made a mental note to practice counting from one to 10 with Tsuyoshi. She could not help but be amused at how much energy the child had and how he displayed it with such exuberance. Her life would never be dull again.

The attorney was now close enough to give Tsutomu that squeeze on the shoulder. When she did, she was treated to another shy smile from the boy.

It was very interesting to listen to the conversation between Hajime and his boys. Worms? She had seen a countertop worm composter in the kitchen supply section at Uwajimaya's. Although she wasn't too keen on having one in the house on her kitchen counter, she might be able to tolerate it in the name of a necessary school project.

Tokio was so sorry that their youngest suffered with breathing problems. The air in this city was so putrid. When the school term ended, if they could spare the time away from work, she would lobby the Major for a trip to Aizu, where the air was still relatively clean, to visit her family. She was sure that her parents would welcome her children, now their grandchildren, with open arms as all grandparents are wont to do. Tokio even suspected that her mother would be very receptive to believing the recent chain of events in her daughter's life that reunited her with her Meiji 1 era family.

As soon as their youngest bounded over to her and latched onto her hand, she knelt down to eye level and gently smoothed over the child's soft hair with her free hand, adding, "Good job, Tsuyoshi. I know it leaves a bad taste in your mouth, but it will make you feel better today." His eyes were a most gorgeous shade of amber, reminding her of his father's striking eyes.

Then the game of twenty questions started disguised in the cloak of 'Can I ask a question, Daddy?' Hadn't she heard something like that before, many, many years ago? The times may change, but children didn't. Tsuyoshi rocked back and forth from toe to heel as he peppered away with his super important question which immediately morphed into many super important questions.

"_Blabbermouth…"_

The black-haired woman glanced to Tsutomu and mouthed "It's okay." Their oldest should not be embarrassed because he shared these important family matters...things with his younger brother.

Tokio smiled broadly and laughed. Life with these three would never be boring. She gave her husband a sideways glance, feeling very sorry for him. He had a lot to get used to in this era now that she was back in their family.

The attorney felt duty bound to help her husband out. He was usually the interrogator, as was she when she had a witness on the stand. This time it was her turn to be that witness.

"Yes, Tsuyoshi, I am your mother," she glanced at her older son again. The blush on his cheeks was fading. "Did your brother tell you anything about your first mother?"

Before his younger sibling could beat him to it Tsutomu responded solemnly, "No, Mother, I didn't." Tokio nodded to him in understanding. The memory of what happened to Yaso-san still haunted the boy. Perhaps someday he would be able to tell his younger brother about some of the happy times that he shared with their birth mother.

The seven year old was not yet used to calling Takagi-san, yesterday only their houseguest, by that name, but he liked doing it, a lot.

"When we have more time, I will tell you about her," Tokio promised, and even show you a photo of her when you father is ready, she mused.

"Yes, Tsuyoshi, almost everything your brother told you is true." She paused, "I am your second mother, and I will live with you, your brother and your father forever," or as long as I live, she sighed to herself. She was sure that the person, or people, who made an unsuccessful attempt on her life with the car bomb, would try again, but there was no way anyone would share those thoughts with a child.

"I was very, very lost and your Father did find me and brought me home to you and Tsutomu so we can live together as a family." The prosecutor desperately wanted the forever part to be true. She and Hajime would work very hard to make it so. "It was the happiest day in my life," she added, at least in this era. In Meiji 1 the current occupants of the room made her feel just the same way.

She wasn't even remarried yet, and really hadn't been thinking too much about bringing another life into this world. Did she even want to subject another child to the perverse world of New Meiji? "Having a baby is much more complicated than making miso soup, Tsuyoshi. So even though I wish I could, I can't promise that a baby brother will join our family." She was confident, if that were to happen, it would be a boy. After what transpired in her life over the past several days, she could see no other outcome.

But Tokio could see a the growing disappointment on Tsuyoshi's face. "I can promise you that we will take pictures, lots of them. You can even have some in your room if you want," not much of a consolation to having a baby brother, but perhaps it would redirect his focus. The prosecutor was going to be very careful to promise only what she knew she could do. It was the same with Hajime. She loved that about him and she was perfectly happy to follow him down that path in this era, too.

Both of these boys were special and delightful, each in his own way. She knew there would be laughter, tears, and challenges in their home, as there were the first time she mothered them. This time she would appreciate their shared journey even more than the first time, because she had the perspective that time gives, and what had been lost to her was now found. She had a second chance to live another wonderful life with her boys and husband.

Tokio straightened to stand, glad her knee remained relatively pain free. Still holding Tsuyoshi's hand, she reached toward Tsutomu with her other one. With a pleased look on his face he gently grasped her extended hand as she carefully wrapped her fingers around his small palm.

Both children in tow, she smiled broadly at the man who had been, and still was, the great love of her life, her reason for living.

**SAITOH**

_"I was very, very lost and your Father did find me and brought me home to you and Tsutomu so we can live together as a family…"_

Saitoh was reaching into the closet to fetch Tokio's coat when the woman who would soon (and once again) be his wife affirmed that she'd been found and was finally home. His hand tightened on the dark wool collar of her coat, snapping the hanger beneath it, the love and happiness in her voice catching him off guard. She did that so easily, tilting the hard and unforgiving axis of his world towards something kinder and far less lonely than it had been for so many years.

He listened; his back turned as Tokio promised to be a true mother to his children and to help them not forget the mother who was gone. The sharp snap of guilt for not doing a better job at honoring Yaso's memory was soothed with the hope that it wasn't too late to make amends. In matters...things...issues...stuff (dammit) of this nature, she would be the one to lead and he to follow. Three years had shown him that while he was adept at many things, there was plenty of room for improvement when it came to being a good father, friend and husband.

And then she did it again as she spoke of having a child, their child. She made no promises, which was right and wise. Saitoh thought of a baby, barely made and deeply wanted, that had been lost when Yaso had been murdered. He'd not known his wife was pregnant until she was gone and he'd read the coroner's clinically cold report that two lives, not one had been violently taken.

_"Even though I wish I could, I can't promise that a baby brother will join our family_."

Saitoh slid the attorney' coat off the now defunct coat hanger and turned back, wondering at her words and taking great care to try and not read too much into them. Hope was fickle and he'd grown gun shy about such things.

Saitoh knew where his thoughts lay in this matter, he wanted to share that experience with Tokio and watch a child of their making come into this world, even if it was a hard one. This unspoken yearning was acerbated by the fact he was sure that their family was not quite complete. A son was missing, a black-haired son he'd dreamt of a hundred times, a missing boy that he suspected Tokio yearned for as well.

(It will be her choice.)

Tokio had seen his failings as a father and he had no right to expect her to be of a like mind. He put that thought away. It was too soon to think of such things, to say nothing of speaking about them.

"Daddy, I'm so happy!"

Tsuyoshi was bouncing again; his small hand still being held. Tsutomu was similarly set, and while more restrained than his younger brother, seemed at peace, his small features not as pale and pinched with worry.

"As am I, Tsuyoshi," Saitoh said quietly as he helped Tokio slip into her coat. As she slid her arms into the long sleeves, he adjusted the hang of the it, bringing the thick, grey wool collar up where it would keep her neck warm and safe from the elements. His large hands lingered on her shoulders for a moment and he regarded her, and all that she meant to him.

Tsutomu's eyes went wide with surprise when he watched his father lean down (he was such a tall man) and kiss his new mother on her forehead. He'd never seen his father kiss a girl before and wasn't sure whether to be excited about this development or grossed out. He was, after all, a seven-year-old boy and had his reputation to consider.

Saitoh pulled back from Tokio. While this kiss was of a far more chaste variety than the one's they'd engaged in atop an overwhelmed kitchen chair earlier this morning, it still meant something for a man who as a rule avoided public displays of affection.

"Ew!" Tsuyoshi scrunched up his nose.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Kid," Saitoh smirked before he caught himself and remembered that he was speaking to a very impressionable four-year-old, "which had better be many years from now." He tried to look rather severe, but Tsusyoshi was giggling and Tsutomu was trying not to. Of course, Tokio wasn't helping the situation, by grinning as if she was getting a kick out of all the ridiculous sentimentality going on this morning.

Oh, well. Saitoh suspected that both he and the boys would be experiencing more of the same if she had anything to say about it. Hmph. Women and their strange ways would always be a mystery.

A silent timer went off on his digital watch, the subtle vibration indicating it was time for them to get going. He announced as much and without much fanfare (they were Saitoh's after all, even when being moon eyed half-wits) the family went into the garage. Saitoh showed Tokio how to initiate and de-activate the alarm systems and added her DNA signature to the access pads so that she could exit and enter the home without setting off more alarms than a kleptomaniac in a high-end jewelry store.

Once that was done, Saitoh opened the trunk of the navy-blue sedan and took out two car-seats. As a rule, he didn't leave them in the back seat unless the boys were in the car as he was unwilling to broadcast to anyone that he was a father. His children were already in enough danger. Tokio caught his eye as she helped him set the car seats in place, her expression caught somewhere between acceptance of the necessity of hiding the evidence of a family and sorrow that it had to be done in the first place. As they tightened seat belts and checked the locking harnesses, she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed back.

"Tsuyoshi, you need to put on your mask," Saitoh said as he got into the car and buckled up. He motioned to a compartment between the driver and passenger seats and Tokio opened it, revealing some adult and child sized breathing filters.

"Here, let me help you," Tokio said smiling as she pulled out a small mask decorated with cats, "is this one yours, Tsyshoshi?"

"Yup!" Tsuyoshi was impressed. His new mother was very smart and had very gentle hands as she helped him put on his breathing mask.

"Mine's blue but I don't have to put it on until we get to school," Tsutomu said, "but I don't need any help putting mine on, cause I'm older…unless," he paused for a moment, "…unless you want to."

"I'll let you decide, all right?" Tokio offered, her eyes dancing.

"All right."

**TWENTY MINUTES AND SEVERAL TRAFFIC JAMS LATER**

Saitoh swore as a freight truck in front of them slammed on the breaks suddenly and veered with a violent jerk into the lane they were driving in, causing the murky air to glow with menacing red light. He had quick reflexes was able to slow the sedan down and switch lanes safely, but the driving conditions were appalling and the commute to the boy's school had been stop and go for miles.

"That was fun, Daddy! Do it again!" Tsuyoshi found sudden breaking to be a delightful adventure. Tsutomu was getting carsick and looked about five minutes shy of throwing up.

Tokio gave him a look that spoke volumes about her thoughts on the matter.

There was a wreck on the left side of the road. Saitoh checked and noticed that there were officers there already and that appropriate assistance was being provided before he drove on.

A few minutes later, the dark blue sedan pulled into the drop off parking in front of the school. It was packed with cars and vague shapes of parents and children shambling into the building could be seen amid the grey, caustic smelling mist.

"Tsutomu, get your mask on," Saitoh ordered, trying to see through the bloody awful air.

"Hajime," Tokio's said, her own eyes narrowing as she peered through the front window and then pointed, her voice becoming sharp with concern, "look".

Several car lengths away, a young mother and her child were struggling to get towards the school entrance. The child had a scarf around his face and was wearing a jacket that was much too thin for the cold weather. The mother, who was trying to carry the boy, had no mask on at all and was coughing violently.

She stumbled and dropped the little boy.

"Go help them, I'll take care of the children," Tokio said firmly. Saitoh, who was already opening his glove box and taking out a police issue first aid kit that contained several spare breathing filters nodded, his mouth a grim line as he put a mask over his nose and mouth and opened up the door of the sedan.

Acrid, sharp air, even with the mask filled his lungs and making his exposed eyes burn sharply. He glanced back at the car for a moment, making sure that Tokio (also masked) was all right. She gave him a firm nod and quickly began to get the children out of the car.

Saitoh took off to try and help the struggling pair several yards away.


	3. Chapter 3 On Our Way

**Chapter 3 **

**TOKIO**

Tokio released the boys' hands long enough for the Major to help her into her coat. This was another wonderful lesson in politeness and consideration that he was teaching their children. She was pleased and impressed.

The attorney always knew that Hajime was a mind reader. He just confirmed it with the lingering touch on her shoulders, adjusting her coat collar for her, and a light kiss to her forehead. She beamed at him, her eyes bright with emotion. He was not one to show affection even in front of their children during their first marriage. To her it spoke volumes about how he was feeling at the moment and that warmed her heart. In her opinion his actions were also an important example for Tsutomu and Tsuyoshi, so they could learn how those in a healthy relationship treated each other.

Tokio had to stifle her amusement at his quip to Tsuyoshi's reaction to the light kiss the child just witnessed. She was very glad that Hajime qualified his 'don't knock it until you try it' comment. Neither she nor the Major needed a call from the school informing them that their four-year-old was kissing girls at recess. That was not acceptable behavior, not at all.

Stepping into the garage her eyes scanned the spacious area. Tokio highly approved of Hajime's choice of automobile. It was the best Germany offered as far as safety, performance and engineering. She knew he would have nothing less, especially considering the precious, fragile nature of those who rode in the vehicle. The night he brought her home she was so shell shocked from the bombing that she only noticed his car was a dark color and had four wheels, and she only surmised about the wheels because the thing moved forward.

His ( now their) garage was large enough for two cars with enough extra room to comfortably stand at the work bench which stretched across the front of where his car was parked. She could almost envision matching Mercedes parked side by side, but it was much too soon for that. She knew she could not drive alone, especially with their children, until she was less of a target than she was at the moment. That is why she bought a non-descript, black Accord, to stay under the radar, to not call attention to herself. But that had not worked out well. Speaking of safety, the attorney remembered that her armor was still out for repair. At least she had her new fire power in a holster under her blouse, truly hoping that she would not need to use it today.

Tokio listened and watched intently as Saitoh showed her how to initiate and de-activate the alarm system and then added her DNA signature to the access pads so she could exit and enter their home without setting off the sophisticated alarm system. The boys watched the process, too, Tsutomu a little more intently, while his little brother's attention darted to a moth that managed to take up residence in their garage. The prosecutor made a mental note to order some sticky traps with pheromone attractant. There was no way she was going to introduce any insect killing poison to their home, even in the garage.

Hajime opened the trunk as the boys waited. They knew the routine; she still needed to learn. When Tokio saw him remove the first car seat, she reached over and took it from him and proceeded to secure it to the anchor points in the back seat.. There was no need to explain to her why the boys' car seats were stored out of sight. Although it wasn't convenient to reinstall them and put them away each time the boys rode in the car, it was safer. Everything possible needed to be done to keep the children safe. That was now her primary goal in life.

Tokio squeezed Saitoh's hand and he returned the gesture after the boys were settled and secured in their booster seats. It was a subtle way for her to let him know how much she appreciated having him in her life. The next step in the routine was protection from the polluted air. Tsutomu took the mask Tokio handed him. He would let her know if he needed help getting it on. With Tsuyoshi's sensitive lungs his breathing protection needed to be put on before leaving the garage. He was quite pleased to have his mother's help getting his cat-themed mask properly adjusted on his small face.

The occupants of the car all settled and ready to go, the Major eased the dark sedan out of the garage, the door automatically closing behind them, the security system activating shortly after as he tapped in a code on his phone. Tokio was surprised by the almost bucolic nature of the neighborhood. Winding, tree-lined streets and well landscaped yards made it a lovely place except for the polluted air. It was night when he brought her home after her car was bombed and this was the first time she'd been outside since then. The attorney looked forward to seeing these bare-branched trees in spring, if she lived that long, hoping that some would be flowering cherry. They looked like they could be. If so, perhaps some were Kwanzan, her favorite variety. The boys in the back seat were quiet for the most part with a few giggly exchanges between them. She reached over and gave the hand Hajime had on the gear shift a light, quick squeeze.

After they left their residential neighborhood things on the road got nasty. Tokio was relieved that she was not behind the wheel right now. Traffic was intense, and the other drivers were nuts. She was very thankful to have an excellent, nerves of steel husband in charge of getting the family where they needed to be this morning. She waited until their close call with the truck was over and it was safe to reach over and gently run her hand over his forearm. It was a gesture of thanks and affection, but she did not want it to take his attention away from the road during a crisis situation. There seemed to be a lot of those on the road today.

At least someone in the car was enjoying this trip and it wasn't Tsutomu. From now on Tokio intended to stow some throw-up bags in the glove box, just in case. When the attorney was young, one remedy for car sickness was to ride in the front seat, and to crack a window for ventilation. That was impossible in the current atmospheric situation. She doubted the air quality would ever improve to the point of being able to breathe in anything resembling fresh air during a car ride. Hajime had her to help clean-up any accidental messes, and she would do it willingly. Oh, they also needed a packet of that stuff you sprinkled on vomit that quelled the smell, and made it clump up, so it was easier to scoop up.

On one level she was glad that Tsuyoshi had no idea that it was only through his father's quick action, avoiding the truck, that a family tragedy had been averted. Having to deal with a terrified child each time they went somewhere in the car would be a big challenge

As they pulled into the loading zone in front of the boys' school, she noticed a mother and child who were woefully unprepared for venturing out today. Judging from the condition of the child's jacket, the prosecutor concluded it must be due to finances. The best protective breathing masks were expensive and many people in New Meiji struggled just to pay rent and keep food on the table.

The attorney's heart wrenched for the pair who were in such distress. She was glad she noticed them and even happier that her husband was on his way to help them. No surprise there. That is what the two of them did for a living. Both, in their own way, had sworn to protect the citizens of this place. Although most may not realize it, at his core he was a compassionate man when it came to those who were in distress, helpless, and in unfortunate circumstances.

Tokio looked out the car window gazing in disgust at the gray haze which was now taking on a mustard hue. She watched as Hajime hurried over to the woman and her child who were suffering, trying to breathe in this mess that was supposed to pass for air. It did not escape her that he looked back to check on her. The black haired woman nodded in response. Promises made, promises kept, a sign that he took their early morning talk to heart. He may not be leaving on a days long mission, but he was leaving his family to fend for themselves. Tokio was completely capable of handling this, just as she was in the past.

The Major's satchel was leaning against the console on her side of the car. She glanced at it, and without a second thought, opened the clasp and reached inside, grabbing the small cylinder leaning against his tablet and slipped it into the pocket of her overcoat.

"Okay boys, it's time to go," she announced, "wait for me to unbuckle each of you and then you can climb out one after the other. Have your mask on Tsutomu?" She'd handed it to the boy before they left the garage this morning.

"Yes...Mother," the seven-year-old responded tentatively. He was still getting used to addressing her in that way.

"Good job," the attorney said in approval as she climbed out the passenger's side of the sedan and opened the back door, leaning inside to push the release buttons for the 5 point harnesses that secured each boy in his seat.

Tokio scooped Tsuyoshi from where he was sitting setting him down on the concrete sidewalk, making sure she had a firm but gentle grip on his hand. Gads, this stuff was even making her eyes burn. She hated to think what it was doing to her children's eyes. If these conditions kept up, she would need to purchase some goggles for the kids to wear in addition to the masks.

"I have my mask on, too, Mommy," quipped her youngest.

Tokio nodded to him, "Please be sure to keep it on all day." The woman did not trust the air filtration system in the school building to do the job. It was most likely inadequate to remove particulate of this level.

Tsutomu scrambled out right behind his brother and closed the back door without being asked. His mother flashed him an approving smile. She could hear the auto-locks click in signaling the sedan was secure.

As she and the boys approached the school's front door, they could see Hajime kneeling down, checking out the little boy who had fallen from his mother's arms to make sure he wasn't injured. His mother, her lungs wracked with coughs, had not been able to keep hold of him. Both had masks on now, thanks to the Major. He was always well prepared to handle most situations.

This was one of those times where actions spoke louder than words. The attorney was pleased the boys saw their father's important example of how to help others who were in distress. That being said, Tokio wanted to get both of their children into the school building as soon as possible. Just the short walk in the acrid air was causing Tsuyoshi's breath to become labored. He'd just been dosed with his meds before they left home. It didn't make sense for him to start having breathing problems so soon, unless...

Tokio had a sinking feeling. Was it Tsuyoshi's mask?

As she quickly led the children past their father, she needed to give each a gentle tug on the hand as both of them were distracted by what Hajime was doing, both of them turning their heads to get a better view as they passed him.

Then there was a sharp pull, almost but not quite stopping her forward motion.

"Mother," Tsutomu's voice was determined, "I want to help Father."

A wonderful sentiment, son, she thought to herself, but this isn't the time. "Thank you for offering but I may need help with your brother and it looks like Father has things under control." She noticed Tsutomu's look of disappointment. "I will be sure to tell him you wanted to help him. I know that he will be pleased by your offer."

That seemed to placate her oldest but Tsuyoshi's breathing seemed even more labored than it should. "Come boys." she whispered, "we'll wait for Father inside." .

By this time it was only a short distance to the front doors, but her four-year-old was now gasping for air. Scooping Tsuyoshi up in her arms, she rushed for the door directing Tsutomu to go on ahead and open it for them, which he did, coming in right behind his mother and brother. "Stay close," she whispered. She knew he would hear her, his hearing was as good as his father's. There was no way she wanted to lose track of either boy.

She set Tsuyoshi down on the tiled school floor, knelt down in front of him and started to remove his mask, asking Tsutomu to reach into her left coat pocket and retrieve his brother's inhaler, very happy that she'd had the impulse to bring it with her.

"Here, Mother."

Tokio gave him a smile and a nod. Tsutomu had known to take the cap off the end and in her peripheral vision she'd seen him shaking it. The device was ready to use.

Tsuyoshi's breaths were short and shallow. The look on his face was desperate. "Open your mouth, son, and breathe out," she instructed gently. The boy did what she asked. As soon as she put the end of the inhaler into his open mouth he closed his lips around the opening.

"Breath in," the attorney said as she pushed down on the top of the cylinder. The child knew the drill. He took a deep breath and held it while his mother counted to 10 for him.

Tsuyoshi grimaced. "I know it tastes bad, but it will help," she said with calm assurance. "One more time and we are done."

After two doses, Tsuyoshi was breathing more deeply, more evenly. "Feel better?" his mother asked. The four-year-old nodded and threw his arms around her neck squeezing tightly. She put her arms around him in return and rubbed her hand up and down his back, soothingly.

Tsutomu looked on, the concern on his face from earlier finally relaxing.

"Thank you, son, for helping your brother."

"I'm glad I could help someone just like Father did."

Although it was his own mother and brother, he did help a mother and her son, just as the Major had.

Tokio slipped the inhaler back into her coat pocket, then reached over and gave Tsutomu's hand a quick, discrete squeeze in thanks. They were in public now and she had no desire to embarrass her oldest with an overt display of thanks, which would be a hug or kiss to the top of his head if they were in private. On the other hand her usually bright, bouncy little one needed the comfort his mother could give after a very scary moment. Not being able to breathe was panic generating.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her husband enter the school, helping the young mother and her son get inside the building. She was so proud of him. Tsuyoshi had removed his hands from her neck and was rubbing his eyes, so she stood to greet him.

"Saitoh-san," she said with a slight bow of her head. Tokio's face was pale, the offending mask dangling from one of her fingers, as she looked the man in the eyes.

**SAITOH**

"I'm so sorry," bowing again, the young mother nearly doubled over from coughing once she'd made it inside the school.

"Apologies are not necessary, Hiroshi-san," Saitoh quickly caught the woman by her arm, propping her up against his hip so she wouldn't topple over on her son. Even gloved, he could tell that the she was running a fever and based on the hard-rattling sound coming from her lungs, he suspected she had contracted pneumonia.

While there were vaccinations for such things, they didn't do shit if you wouldn't afford them.

Once the coughing fit had passed, he steadied the woman, not releasing her arms until he was sure she was able to stand on her own.

"I expect you to obtain medical care for you and your son today," Saitoh reached into one of the many pockets on his uniform and pulled out a business card, then quickly scribbled out a phone number and address and handed it to the mother. He gave her a look, not a mean one mind you, but a look nevertheless, "There is a community medical clinic two blocks from here. Here's the number and address. See to it that you make an appointment."

"Yes. Of course," Hiroshi-san bobbed her head obediently. She looked exhausted. Hungry. So did her son. Saitoh made a mental note to reach out to family services when he got to work. While resources in the city for the poor were already stretched thin, they still existed and he knew how to access them on behalf of the citizenry.

"Do you need this back?" The boy, his forehead and chin scratched and already bruising from the fall he'd taken reached up, the breathing filter dangling from his fingertips.

"Keep it, Kid," Saitoh bent down so he wasn't towering over the boy, "make sure your mom keeps her as well. Got it?"

"Got it."

As soon as Saitoh was confident that the situation was stable, he turned on his heel and walked quickly over to Tokio and the children. He'd seen his youngest struggling to breathe and while Tokio and Tsutomu had admirably seen to Tsuyoshi's care, he was concerned that multiple bronchial treatments had been needed.

_"Saitoh-san." _

Saitoh frowned, not liking the formality of her tone, but accepting it out of necessity. While the boys were still at this school, the nature of his relationship with the attorney needed to remain a secret. Once the boys had transferred to a different one, a school whose security and staff were not suspect, things would be different.

He nodded back and took the mask, examining it closely, adjusting the breathing mechanism and filter settings. While he examined the mask, Tokio stood, still holding Tsuyoshi protectively.

"It's working properly," he said, unhappy that the solution to Tsuyoshi's distress was not an easy fix, "but not well enough to keep up with the pollution. We'll have to get him a different breathing filter."

Tsuyoshi sniffled. Saitoh could see that his boy was still frightened, but was trying to manage it. Tsutomu was standing close by, his posture equally protective and vigilant.

Pride, and not the sort that comes before a fall, filled him. Despite everything, they were a good family, a loyal pack that looked out for each other.

"Well done," Saitoh said, giving the kids and their new mother an approving nod, "Now, let's get to class. We don't want to be late."

"Because we're not barfiarians," Tsuyoshi's coughed a little.

"Barbarians," Tsutomu corrected kindly.

"That is correct," Tokio said primly, beating Saitoh to the punch as the walked down the hallways.

**12 MINUTES LATER – AND STILL ON SCHEDULE (BARELY)**

"Do you think a full respirator will be necessary?" Tokio asked quietly as the sedan weaved in and out of traffic. Rather than risking back to back delays on the main roads leading to the large government complexes in the city center, Saitoh had taken well known back roads and was making good time.

"I hope not," he muttered, deeply vexed at the idea of his son having to head with a cumbersome respirator. "There may be better filters on the market for children. I'll have to see what's available." Saitoh's thin eyebrows knit together as he thought about his schedule and tried to figure out where he could fit in time to shop for breathing filters.

"Hajime," Not for the first time during the commute, Tokio reached over and gently touched his wrist. Her hand was soft, fingers warm. "Let me take care of it."

"It's my responsibility," he began to argue, out of habit more than anything.

"And mine as well, when it comes to matters concerning the children," Tokio's face was a study in sincerity, save for a wicked little twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"Gods, woman, are you still giving me shit about that?" Saitoh rolled his eyes.

"I am," Tokio's tone suggested that she would continue to do so, for quite some time.

Saitoh grinned, his sharp canines showing, just a little.

A stop signal turned red and Saitoh stopped the car, waiting for the mass of pedestrians to mill haphazardly across the smoggy intersection.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unfinished Conversations

**Chapter 4 - Unfinished Conversations**

**TOKIO**

Saitoh was a single parent for three years. Aside from the time his sister, Katsu, took care of his children, they had been his responsibility, alone. She was back in his life now as his wife, his helpmate, and the boys' mother. Tokio knew it would take time for him to completely get used to having someone to depend on when it came to the boys, and other aspects of his home life. As far as the dark-haired woman was concerned, they were a team again, just as they had been two hundred years ago, each shouldering their share.

Yes, Tokio would continue to give her Wolf a hard time about his choice of words, but only until she was satisfied that he had completely made it up to her. That was a mission she was sure he would embark on very soon, and one that wouldn't entail looking back because he wouldn't be leaving to accomplish it. Of course, there was no way she was going to tell him that her teasing had a time limit. That was on a need to know basis, and at the moment, he didn't need to know.

There was still unfinished business from early this morning. No better time than now to clear it, before more issues popped up that needed attention. As the pedestrians straggled across the intersection and the lights turned, (why were there always morons who went against the light), Tokio began to speak.

"Hajime, from the comments made by the boys this morning, you must know that there is more to my late night talk with Tsutomu than I had time to tell you before we were interrupted."

"I do," the Major responded, waiting for her to continue. There was no need to interrogate her. She'd always told him everything all those years ago, so there was no reason to think she wouldn't in this era. (Those two words... he supposed he would be saying them again to her fairly soon.)

"As you probably realize, he remembers me as his mother from long ago, when as he put it, we wore funny clothes, and lived in a different house. He also remembers me taking care of him and Tsuyoshi." Their son's memories were definitely resurfacing, just as hers had.

The man sitting beside her waited patiently as she further explained the events of the night before.

Her voice was almost a whisper as she continued, "He also remembers Tatsuo, although he didn't remember his name." That had to be where the baby brother business originated.

The attorney's demeanor then became very somber, very sad at the memory coursing through her mind. "It was extremely difficult for me when Tsutomu mentioned another brother. We only had Tatsuo until he was three, when he was weaned, before we gave him up to my cousins. It was no wonder that Tsutomu couldn't remember his name, since he was only with us for such a short time." That had been one of the hardest days in Tokio's life, right up there with the loss of their first child when they were in Tonami.

Hajime and Tokio's third son, Tatsuo, had been adopted into the Namuzawa family, cousins of Tokio's. The Namuzawa were a prominent clan retainer who had no heir. Tokio already had two sons, and it was her duty to provide for her relatives in that respect regardless of how difficult it was for her and her husband.

"After I managed to turn him over to them, I went to our room and cried for hours." Tokio sat quietly, then, eyes downcast, wringing her hands at the memory. She sighed and continued.

"Tsutomu remembers that I loved him very much, for which I am eternally thankful." The attorney took on an emotional tone, "I told him that I loved him very much then, and I assured him that I love him very much now, too."

"Hajime, he was confused." Who wouldn't be? She sure was when she started having flashback memories. "He told me he wasn't making this up and wanted to know how he could have two mothers, one of them dead, and the other alive."

"I told Tsutomu that I knew he would never lie, or make things up, and that I realized he remembered me when he almost called me mother the night before." The Major knew the seven-year-old had come to her last night when he heard noises, which happened to be Hajime snoring. Poor man was so tired.

"It was hard for me to explain things to him since I really can't explain or understand how all of this happened myself." Tokio stopped a minute, "But I am so happy that it did because I found my life again." She reached over and gave his forearm a little squeeze.

"I confessed that it was confusing to me, too, that I started having memories just as he did about living in a different time and place. I explained that we were a family over 200 hundred years ago, a life time ago, that you were my husband and I had three little boys who were born to me, Tsutomu, Tsuyoshi, and Tatsuo, who grew up to be fine men."

"I ended by telling him that for some very wonderful reason, we are living now, and we remember who we were and what we meant to each other all those many years ago."

Tokio hoped that she remembered to tell the Major everything regarding the discussion with their oldest. She was sure she hit the most important points, and if she did forget something important, she could tell him later. There was one more thing she needed to do for one of her children.

Promises made and promises kept, just like the Major. There was something that she had promised her oldest son.

"When we walked past you helping that mother and her son, Tsutomu tried to stop me, because he wanted to help you. I told him that you had things under control and I promised to tell you of his offer to help." She knew how the boy felt about his father. "Hajime, he loves and respects you."

The attorney glanced out the window. She was familiar with these back roads. She'd driven them herself to avoid traffic. The closer they got to the municipal complex parking garage, the more her stomach felt like it was tying itself into a knot.

She tamped the feeling down because there was one more matter she wanted to address before she started her work day. She was a woman and she did need to plan, at least a little, when it came to things like this.

"By the way," she said slyly, glancing over to Saitoh, "we need to set a date for our matter." She had to stifle a laugh, but if he looked at her, he would see those tell-tale smile crinkles around her eyes. I am so ready she thought to herself..

**SAITOH**

Saitoh listened as Tokio spoke. To say her extroverted manner of communication was different than his was a bit of an understatement. She was verbally thorough, detailed and left no stone, not one, unturned. He suspected that this was an attorney thing rather than a womanly one. He wasn't sure. Tokio was a tricky woman to figure out, a fact both frustrating and challenging. The day after the incident at the café, before she'd come to return the handgun he'd lent her in the firefight, he'd not only studied her work history but any public information that was available on the woman he'd barely met, but remembered somehow, and had, even then, already claimed as his own.

One of the items he'd found was of Tokio managing the case for the prosecution in a high stakes court case in Yokohama that involved a higher-ranking member of one of the cities most dangerous syndicates. Accused of racketeering, money laundering and sex-trafficking, the criminal she'd been tasked with putting away was a sadist and a murderer, many times over. The team of high powered, ridiculously expensive attorneys leading the defense weren't much better. They'd been able through bribes, manipulation and the threat of violence and retribution, to keep their client on the streets for far too long.

At the beginning of the court recordings, the defense team had been smug, the accused a cocky son of a bitch grinning as if he was already assured of the outcome.

A powerful current of something akin to primal satiation ran down the length of his spine, his predatory instincts finding fierce, visceral satisfaction as the memory played out. Tokio had savaged the lot, leaving the attorneys stunned and the syndicate boss white faced and in danger of shitting his pants as she tore his alibis, falsehoods and corruption open for the world to see in the same efficient, lethal fashion that an apex predator rips out the throat of weaker prey.

The conviction had sent ripples of unease through the underworld. Saitoh had heard about the case of course, everyone in the DOJ had, though somehow at the time, the name of the young prosecuting DA had escaped him.

(She didn't this time)

He'd found her. She was his and he'd kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Saitoh turned a corner and the massive DOJ infrastructure, over a hundred stories high, the black and grey granite and titanium strengthened concrete building towering over the surrounding government buildings. Built at the height of a bloody civil war that had not just nearly destroyed Japan, but had spread across much of the Pan-Asian political arena, it was a testament of power and seemed impervious to external harm.

(It's the internal rot that's the problem...)

If the government collapsed and took what semblance of decency that was left in New Meiji with it, it wouldn't be due to foreign threats or machinations. Both he and Tokio knew this. The fact that they were determined to keep fighting against what at times seemed like an insurmountable foe echoed similar battles that they'd struggled and suffered through in a different lifetime was not lost upon him, or her for that matter.

_"It was hard for me to explain things to him since I really can't explain or understand how all of this happened myself. " _

He nodded, though he'd long since moved past wondering why things had ended up the way they did.

They were together now. That's all that mattered.

"Those memories, especially the difficult ones, are what bind us, Tokio," he said soberly, as he too reflected on a son of their making, one that had been conceived out of love and given up to an heirless clan out of deeply ingrained familial duty. Out of all the sacrifices he and Tokio had made in the Meiji Era, it had been the hardest to bear and the loss of their youngest boy had haunted then both for the rest of their lives.

_"Hajime, he loves and respects you." _

Saitoh's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his throat contracted, painfully as he nodded. Unlike the woman sitting beside him, there were times when words failed him, so he remained silent.

His boy had been through hell, and a part of that had been of his father's making. As a cop, he'd seen children endure unspeakable things and still manage to not only to survive, but often thrive in the face of adversity and forgive the unforgivable.

He was actually glad that the impertinent little minx had the nerve to jab at him AGAIN over a certain matter.

Rather than responding immediately, he merely smirked and ignored her request for a discussion of matters matrimonial, determined to let her stew for a bit as he pulled into the parking lot of the DOJ and guided the blue sedan past the initial security checkpoint. A heavily armed guard requested their government ID. He handed his over without a thought and after his ID was scanned and his DNA print registered with the online personnel database and the card was given back, Tokio presented her card as well.

Saitoh frowned as she did so. Her hands were shaking, nearly imperceptibly, but shaking nevertheless.

Any hint of playing games of one-upmanship with the formidable attorney vanished and he looked at her with concern, eyes narrowing as he took in the sudden pallor of her beautiful face. She was staring straight ahead at the multi-level parking garage and her grey eyes were haunted.

(Dammit)

Saitoh was well aware that he was an asshole and most of the time, he was perfectly content with the fact.

This was not one of those times.

He waited until her ID card was returned to her and they were inside the structure, winding their way through the labyrinth of parking levels before he reached over and placed a steadying hand on hers.

A muscle in her jaw ticked, not with anger, but well justified fear.

His grip on her hand tightened.

He parked the sedan several floors away from where her colleagues in the DOJ would put their cars for the day and only after he'd carefully canvassed the area, very sharp eyes looking for any risk and finding none.

Hidden by heavily tinted composite windows (that were street legal, but barely) he turned towards his better half. Shielded from prying eyes and intrusive cameras he unbuckled his seat belt. His eyes never left hers as he undid hers as well, the metallic click as the restraint gave was the only sound in the vehicle save for their breathing.

Methodically, Saitoh pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth. It dropped. His gaze on her face didn't as he reached for her and carefully undid the top few buttons of her grey winter coat, his battle-scarred hands slowly parting the garment before coming to rest over the soft curve of her left breast, right above her heart. Even covered by a prim business suit, the radiant heat of her body could be felt, as well as the rapid, rhythmic reminder of her precious life that was echoed in the pulsing light blue artery half hidden in shadow by the slender, white column of her exposed neck.

"You will NOT come to harm, Tokio," he said, the vow coming out as a dangerously protective growl. Anyone who tried would have to go through him first and he would see to it that they didn't survive the encounter.

A shudder ran through the woman's slender body and this one was not born of fear. Her eyes, the same shade of winter sky right before a blizzard was unleashed, changed, iris's dilating, becoming as fierce as his own and when she reached out and mirrored the act, slipping her hand beneath his winter coat till it too came to rest in the same place atop his Kevlar reinforced police uniform, he had a similar reaction.

Time, as tenuous as it had become, compassionately slowed down, just enough for a moment of this sort to take place.

Then his mobile went off and her tablet began to buzz.

The moment was over.

Well…almost.

"As for getting married," Saitoh leaned over as if to kiss her, then wickedly moved his head at the last second, so his lips barely grazed her cheek a few centimeters away from her mouth.

"You tell me where and when," he did it again on the other side, but this time he let the contact linger before pulling away a split second before she could retaliate (and he really, really was becoming fond of the way that Takagi Tokio retaliated where kisses were concerned), "and I'll be there."

He paused, then added a little more seriously, "but do it soon and do it discreetly." With their family in such danger, there was no other choice.

And then, before he gave into the entirely sensible temptation of pouncing on her, pulling her into the back seat of the sedan and checking in the most delightful way imaginable how good the suspension system was working, he made himself get out of the car, looked around the garage carefully, then walked around the sedan and opened the car door for her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Parting

Chapter 5 - Parting

**TOKIO**

"_Those memories, especially the difficult ones, are what bind us, Tokio."_

She nodded in response. Of course he was right. It was those difficult memories that had given him back to her. The difficult times they shared in the past were what helped her remember the whole of their former life together.

Gads. Tokio couldn't help the slight tremor in her hand as she handed over her DOJ identification card. She was trying so hard to keep calm. It was her first time back in this garage since almost being blown to bits only two days ago. She had no reason to be nervous. She was with Saitoh. He'd been the one to save her, not once, but twice in only a matter of days.

She never saw the concern etched on the Major's face. All she could do was look straight ahead and try to keep her breathing even. This was stupid. She was being stupid about this but she couldn't help it.

As soon as they were past the check point, he reached over and took her hand with a firm grip. She never could hide how she was feeling from him, not then, not now. The tension in her body began to slowly ebb away due to his touch.

The dark blue sedan pulled into a parking space several floors below where she usually parked. She was glad, for whatever reason, he had chosen to park here, and not where the blast occurred. Most likely it was out of consideration for her coupled with a desire for the two of them not to be seen by people in her department. Whatever his rationale, she appreciated it. She appreciated him. She hoped that he knew just how much she loved and appreciated him. Tokio was determined to spend the rest of her life showing him.

After he switched off the ignition she turned to look at him. There was the click from two seatbelt latches before he slowly removed one of his white gloves. It was so similar to the one that she had embroidered the kanji for Aku Soku Zan in the lining so many years ago.

When he opened the top few buttons of her thick coat to rest his warm, ungloved hand over her heart, she knew it was not only his way of calming her nerves, it was also a declaration of something that he was much better at showing than saying.

"_You will NOT come to harm, Tokio,"_

"I know Hajime, I know," she responded softly. She felt so protected, so wanted.

She couldn't help but return his gesture. He was her comfort, her rock, her reason for living. Right now in this garage, she needed all that he could offer her until she could regain her equilibrium. The attorney's gaze reflected determination and a returning feeling of strength. She was still alive. She hadn't died in the blast. He was her shield that evening and he was with her now.

The noises made by their electronic devices brought them back to the demands of the day. Both had work to do.

"_As for getting married..." _

She had some expectations when he leaned in closer, but he only grazed her cheek with his lips, not once, but twice. She figured it might be a little pay back for her teasing him about the 'matter'. The attorney supposed she deserved that and she would definitely figure out a very pleasant retribution once their children were asleep tonight. Both of them were quite adept at teasing one another in a gentle way.

On second thought, he may have done that for another, more practical reason. The two of them did have to get to work soon, and if he had kissed her on the lips, there was always the possibility that they might have taken the chance to see how these leather seats compared, comfort-wise, to the kitchen chair that both of them shared earlier this morning.

_"You tell me where and when...and I'll be there."_

"As far as I am concerned, we can submit the paperwork today, unfortunately neither of us has our family register with us this morning."

All they needed to do to be officially married was to file the required marriage registration form (konin todoke) with the city hall registrar to change their status on their koseki (family registration sheet). This would create a new registration sheet (shinkoseki) under a common surname. It didn't matter whether the name was his or hers, but she would insist that it be under his name. She was a traditionalist in this matter.

"Let me do some checking today, and I will text you on my cell and let you know the arrangements I make." In this matter she would lead and he would follow.

The attorney suspected that in this era each of them would take the lead in their given areas of expertise. In the past he did most of the leading, while she followed. In those days a woman surrendered herself for the good of her husband, home and family. That was the cultural expectation for a husband and his wife a couple of centuries ago.

Prior to their marriage in the Meiji era, she had been secretary at Matsudaira Katamori's court and a member of a group of female warriors known as the Joshitai, a naginata corps, who protected Katamori's wives and family at the siege of Tsuruga Castle during the Battle of Aizu. Some of their members fought alongside the men outside the castle walls.

After she married the Shinsengumi's former third captain her life changed. She never minded. She loved him dearly, trusted him, doing all she could to support him in whatever he chose to do. Tokio's path did take a more progressive turn than most of her Meiji 1 peers. She taught classes at Tokyo Women's Normal School, opened a bank account, as soon as Japanese women were allowed, and raised money for a memorial to the Aizu war dead, in addition to raising their sons, and taking excellent care of her household and husband.

"_...but do it soon and do it discreetly."_

Hajime was right. This matter needed to be done quickly and quietly. Family safety was paramount. One or both of them showing up at city hall to file the paperwork would be very problematic at this point. This was a very dangerous time for them and for their children. There had to be a way around this.

She had an idea. There was someone in the Judicial Department she could trust. When her brother was a newbie attorney, he had been the man's law clerk.

With that he was out of the car and over to her side, opening the door for her. She smiled at him in thanks and took the hand he extended to help her out. It was a far cry from the last time he had removed her from this car. That time she was severely shell shocked and weak, and he literally lifted her out of the compartment before rushing her to the bathroom so she could relieve her stomach of its contents. She pushed the memory of that night out of her mind. Now was not the time.

**SAITOH**

_"Let me do some checking today, and I will text you on my cell and let you know the arrangements I make." _

Saitoh nodded as he took her hand and helped her out of the car. The last time he'd done such a thing in this garage, he'd been trying to save her life and had pulled her so violently from a car seconds from exploding that he'd harmed her, wrenching her shoulder from the socket.

(It kept her with me.)

Saitoh wondered what he would have done otherwise then let the thought drop to the unforgiving cement floor. She was here – alive and hale and by his side.

She was also practical, regarding the necessity of a wedding that would be devoid of any public acknowledgement or celebration, which was just fine. When things were safer and if she so desired, they'd do something more formal, as long as it didn't involve a hint of lace, pink, or god forbid, any sort of dancing.

A man had to draw the line somewhere, after all.

Now out of the car, her briefcase in hand, Tokio stepped past him. For an instant, he saw concern and a weariness born from the awareness of the dire situation she was in. He understood that burden, all too well.

(She will carry that with her for the rest of her life)

Already, the work that she'd done in Yokohama had marked her as a force for good and one capable of tearing down institutionalized corruption. Now her task in New Meiji would only make her demise a more attractive proposition, a fate he was determined, even at the cost of his own life, would never come to fruition.

And then, just as quickly, any hint of uncertainty and worry faded away, and she transformed as she began walking towards the door, to something steelier, sharper and stronger. This woman, a soon-to-be wife and mother with no time to prepare, a woman he'd held in his arms as a bloody sun rose up over a ruined city as she wept against him in grief and then, as her sorrow (and his) over the past had been replaced with joy over what a future together might bring was more addictive than anything or anyone he'd encountered in his life, yet rather than destroying the man who couldn't get enough of her, she sustained him.

As he followed her, Saitoh ran his tongue against the back of his teeth. He could still taste her from this morning and recalled with perfect clarity the firmness of her breasts and the wicked angle of her hips as she'd ground them against his pelvis. This line of thinking also had to be immediately dropped, as he had no inclination, whatsoever, to walk into work and embarrass not only himself but the woman prompting said reaction.

(Yare, yare…I'd better get used to this)

He gave her finely shaped, suit covered behind a final, fond glance, mentally thanked Karen for choosing such an enjoyable ensemble for the attorney to wear and then put away the desire he held for her, as well as all thoughts of matters domestic, and focused instead on the duty that came part and parcel with the threshold they were both crossing as they passed through the parking garage door and entered the New Meiji Department of Justice building.

**THREE MINUTES LATER, TWO FLOORS UP, AT A HALLWAY INTERSECTION**

(I'm going to be late!)

Biting her lip in consternation, a young and very frazzled member of the DOJ office HR pool, a cup of coffee perched precariously in one hand, hurried down what seemed like an eternally long hallway. She still had to get her make-up on, find the accounting personnel count briefing that was going to be discussed in the staff meeting and had just noticed that one of the buttons on her blouse was about three seconds shy of falling off.

As she hurried towards a hallway intersection, she heard other footsteps echoing. A few more steps and the human resources clerk saw to whom they belonged. The first set of footsteps belonged to a woman, black haired and grey eyed. She was tall, slender and beautiful – but hard and certainly unapproachable, the clerk decided as she took in the other woman's steely, focused expression as she walked confidently down the hallway.

The second step of footfalls nearly brought her up short. Unsurprisingly, they belonged to a man. The dark blue, armored uniform identified the tall, muscular figure as a member of the police force. New enough that the sight of anyone openly carrying firearms, the clerk stared, first at the weapons holstered at the man's lean hips, then upwards.

(Gads…)

If the woman she'd just seen was unapproachable, the police officer was downright scary. The hard, angular lines of his face coupled with a thin mouth curved into a disapproving frown, made her want to retreat. Perhaps feeling her gaze on him, he looked over in her direction and eyes that seemed to be some disconcerting shade of amber, narrowed menacingly. Gulping, she dropped her gaze and pretended to be fascinated with her cup of coffee rather than enduring the man's glare.

Head down, she heard something that suspiciously sounded like a snort. Curious enough to wonder which of the two had made the sound, but wise enough not to try and find out, she hurried on and then turned right at the hallway crossroads.

The clerk never saw the other woman, who was turning left to go down to the part of the complex where the legal offices were located, glance over her shoulder and never witnessed that the police officer was now standing in the middle of the hallway, as if waiting for something. The woman smiled softly. The police officer didn't, but nodded his head fractionally, and then they both went on their way, neither of them looking back.

_Author's note:_

Some of you may be wondering about the references made to Saitoh and Tokio giving their third son, Tatsuo up for adoption to the Namuzawa Family. The historical Saitoh and Tokio did just that, as was common (though certainly not easy) during that time. Many high-ranking members of the Aizu clan were decimated during the violence of the Bakumatsu and Boshin Wars and without an heir, entire family lines were in danger of dying out, a horrifying proposition in that day and age.

As referenced in the story, because Tokio and her husband had been blessed with two sons, when asked by her cousins to help preserve their lineage, both she and Saitoh had been duty bound to comply. A third son was born, a child that stayed with his birth parents until he was weaned, and then was adopted and became the heir of another family.

Both Anreg (Tokio's awesome writer) and I are mothers and the idea of bearing a child, one created out of love, that would be given away out of duty, is heartbreaking and difficult. While we certainly take creative license when it comes to how we write our characters, we do try, whenever possible, to also honor the historical couple as best we're able and so included this tragic part of their actual lives into this fictional one.

As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review.

MightyMightyMunson (Saitoh's writer)

**To follow what Saitoh does next, please see the Gumi-Reloaded story, ****The Wolf at Work II or It's Hard to Keep a Dead Woman Down****. To see what happens to Tokio next, please see the Gumi-Reloaded story, ****It's Off to Work I Go****.**


End file.
